Ichigo's Hideout
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Sequel to "Truck Trouble". Having had enough of Isshin's antics, Ichigo finds a new hideout. As he's fixing it up, Yoruichi helps him out, interrogating him in the process. Mainly IchiYoru and IchiSoi. Some IchiRuki mentioned & some IchiRan mentioned. Rated T for Language and-as usual- a sex joke. I do not own Bleach or Josh Turner.


"Talking"

"_Radio Speech/Song"_

'_Thinking'_

"**Shop Name****"**

**Ichigo's Hideout**

If there are two things Ichigo knows how to do, they are showing a girl a good time, and hiding from the psychotic Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Times like these makes him glad that he is not doing the latter, but wishes he could do the former right now. Ever since he and Soifon got together after fixing Isshin's truck, they have been going out on the town together for 2 weeks. The trip to New York City was quite a lot of fun for the 2 of them and the fact that they were kicking their respective idiot's asses (Soifon: Omaeda; Ichigo: Isshin) didn't hurt things, either.

Right now, Ichigo was hanging out at an old garage that he was trying to find a way to fix up. Even after proving that he could beat his old man in a global trip (in Soul Reaper form, no less), Ichigo still couldn't fathom why Isshin wants to prove himself the better man. After taking out a Hollow that was roaming through Karakura Town, Ichigo got home in time for lunch. Being stressed, Ichigo figured that Isshin would get on his last nerve… which is exactly what happened. They proceeded in the usual 'Kurosaki male bonding' **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, the 'bonding time' means that Ichigo and Isshin get into a fight when Ichigo least expects it)**, much to Yuzu's chagrin. "That's it! I'm outta here!" Ichigo exclaimed while heading towards the door.

"But you just got home, Ichigo! Where are you going?" asked Yuzu.

"Out!"

With that, he slammed the door.

"NICE GOING, DAD!" exclaimed the twins.

"What did I do?"

And that is why Ichigo is at the old garage. He figured he would make it his new hideout. Best place to be for two reasons: 1) Ever since he got Zangetsu's true Shikai, he has been able to contain his Spiritual Pressure a LOT easier, making it harder for Isshin to find him; and 2) Kenpachi rarely ever comes to the World of the Living, if at all. The only downside: How will someone he actually wants to come over find him? Not a problem for a certain black cat. Yoruichi decided to stop by to check up on him. Sadly, Ichigo was busy fixing up the place to his satisfaction to pay her any mind.

"Nice place you got here, Ichigo," she exclaimed, surprising him.

"Yoruichi, you scared me!"

"Hehe, sorry about that. I came by to see what you were doing. I heard you got pissed with Isshin"

'_How did she—Oh wait!'_ thought Ichigo. "Let me guess: you felt it through our Spiritual Pressures, didn't you?"

"That and I've been keeping an eye on you. I've noticed you and Soifon have been spending a lot of time together, from sparring to hanging out casually. When did this happen?"

"Are you wearing a wire?"

"Do you want to strip-search me?" she asked, causing Ichigo to go beet-red. "Haha! Just kidding, Ichigo! No, I'm not wearing a wire. But in all seriousness, when did it happen?"

'_Damn, she's good. Guess there's no point in hiding it,'_ he thought. "Okay, here goes. Soifon and I have been hanging out together since she helped me fix Dad's truck. Thanks for teaching her, by the way. I'm grateful for that. Anyway, ever since then, she and I have done every fun thing possible, ranging from the amusement park to kicking Dad and Omaeda's asses to New York City. Just by fixing the truck, she and I may have bonded as more than friends."

"Oh, I see. You and Soifon are in a relationship, aren't you?"

"Yeah. And you'll like the catch. She said that if you want, she could share me with you, Rukia, and Rangiku."

"Is that so? I can't say I'm surprised since this came from Soifon. Although, it does surprise me that she included Rukia and Rangiku in the mix. She isn't too fond of them, especially Rangiku."

"She also said that Rukia can keep the closet. Hey, can you help me with the sign?" Ichigo asked as he was taking down a neon "PEPSI" sign. It was one of those that had an analog clock build in as well as a board to place letters on.

"Yeah, sure. Hey you could open up your own joint here," Yoruichi said.

"I'm just looking for a place to get away from my dad, Kisuke, and any Soul Reapers that might show up at the wrong time," he explained, but then saw the look in Yoruichi's eyes. "Not that I don't mind you, Soifon, Rukia, or Rangiku coming here!" he quickly added.

"Aww, thanks, Ichi."

''_Ichi'? What's her game?'_ he thought.

"All we're missing is a radio"

"Way ahead of you, Yoruichi."

_Chorus:_

"_Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low,_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow"_

"Oh I love this song! Let's dance!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"_Baby we ain't got no place to go,_

_I hope you understand._

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,_

_Never felt a feeling that was quite as strong,_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on,_

_Just to be Your Man."_

As the song plays, Ichigo is twirling Yoruichi around, who was initially shocked that he could dance but then remembered that he was the best dancer among the guys at his school, due in no small part to his Martial Arts training with both Tatsuki and Soifon.

"_There's no hurry, don't you worry,_

_We can take our time,_

_Come a little closer, let's go over,_

_What I had in mind."_

_Chorus:_

"_And maybe lock the door and turn the lights down low,_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow,_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go,_

_I hope you understand._

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,_

_Never felt a feeling that was quite as strong,_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on,_

_Just to be Your Man."_

As the song played, they both had the same thought on their mind: _'If nothing good comes out of this, then it will be for nothing. I wonder how he/she feels about me.'_

"_Ain't nobody ever loved nobody,_

_The way that I love you,_

_We're alone now, you don't know how_

_Long I've wanted to,"_

_Chorus:_

"_Lock the door and turn the lights down low,_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow,_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go,_

_I hope you understand,_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,_

_Never felt a feeling that was quite as strong,_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on,_

_Just to be Your Man._

_I can't believe how much it turns me on,_

_Just to be Your Man."_

As the song finished, Ichigo and Yoruichi leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss, too caught up in the moment to notice Soifon standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. They only noticed her once they broke apart. Ichigo was the first to speak.

"Hey, Honeybee."

"Hi, Dear." With that, they greeted each other with a kiss. "I take it you told her?" She asked.

"Yep. She knows and she agreed," he said as he looked over his shoulder at a smiling Yoruichi. "Oh and by the way, welcome to our new hideout. I call it **"The Black Cat."**

"Nice."

The End.

**I hope you like it. I do not own "Bleach". It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**I don't own the song, "Your Man". That Belongs to Josh Turner.**


End file.
